


Re-Union

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: Timmy is on his way back from Budapest.  He has distractions, but his mind is always on Armie.





	Re-Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction don't @ me.

# Re-Union

Timothée had to rush, he had woken in good time but Armie had FaceTimed him to wish him a good journey and you know show him what was waiting for him. Consequently he was running about half an hour late. The car was waiting outside, he had said goodbye to his fellow actors yesterday, Joel was going to Los Angeles, Robert was already in London and Lily long gone to Paris. Most of the other actors were going back to London. He was the only one going to New York. New York, he couldn’t wait - not just to see his Mom and Gran Gran but his lovely Armie. Armie who lit up his entire life, who no matter how many times he FaceTimed, it was never enough he wanted to see the real Armie and to hold him skin to skin.

He got in the car, the driver wanted to talk, he took off the earphones. He couldn’t not, it was rude.

“So you are from New York? My brother lives there in…”

“Yeah, I live in Hell’s Kitchen”

“That’s nice, wasn’t so nice a few years ago, some dodgy areas - very gentrified now getting expensive, is that the word you use? My brother…You know you look familiar to me…what’s your name?”

“Freddie”

Timothée fucked with him some more.

“…The Good Doctor. I think you can get it on Netflix. You have Netflix here, right?”

The car arrived at the airport, he was met by a Lufthansa host, who took his carry on bag, a Vuitton duffle bag (He kept his phone - no one was seeing that), and checked him in. He didn’t have to join a queue and was taken straight to a private section of the first class lounge where his bag was handed back to him. He could get fucking used to this. The airport had Wi-Fi, perhaps he could try Armie again. He looked up for some help to log in and was met by the clearest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Brighter more blue, than even Armie. He had to suck in his lower lip, he felt like he was dribbling. The guy introduced himself.

“Morning Mr Chalamet, I am Max I will be your personal assistant from now until you land in New York. You can ask me for anything.”

Max looked at him as if anything was possible, Timothėe's ass was suddenly wriggling in his seat, his arms developed a life of their own. Things fell out his hands. Max smiled.

“Let me get that for you.”

He bent close to Timothée, close enough for him to smell him, fuck, he was wearing Armie’s cologne.

Timothée looked at him, he looked like Seb Larsson, the Swedish international footballer. As he turned away, he noticed his ass, Armie’s was like that too, like a swollen peach, he swallowed he remembered what that felt like, looks firm but is the texture of a just ripe avocado. When you press, it gives; when pressed hard it yields.

He stood up, he had to stand up cos now he wanted to measure himself against him, he loved being with Armie he was 5 inches taller and when he wrapped his arms around him, he felt like he was enveloped. He could curl perfectly into Armie’s chest, his head fit nicely under his head, he could lick his neck with comfort, suck that soft space under his jawbone with ease.

“Could you show me how to log on please? I thought I was logged on but the signal keeps dropping”

Max looked at him, he obviously did not believe him.

“Let’s have a look, can I call you Timothée?”

Armie called him Tim in private, Timmy in public, Timothée in bed.

“Timmy is fine”

Max was the same height as him but well built, a sportsman’s body. He would be able to lift him with ease. What the fuck, he didn’t mean to go there. He must have blanked out for a short while.

“Timmy…Timmy…Mr Chalamet. You must have not ticked ‘remember me’. It will log you out if you are inactive for five minutes. I have set your iPad to retain the details. Anything else I can help you with?”

“Lots…”

Shit, the word was out of his mouth before he could think what to add to it.

Max’s smile curved around his face, he bent towards Timothée. His face mischevious, he licked his lips, they turned a soft shade of red.

“I can help you…with whatever you need Timmy.”

“I…I just wanted to…log on…thanks”

Timothée turned to go back to his seat. What was he doing?

Max carried on staring at him, Timothée could feel him watching.

The flight was called. He had tried getting Armie but he was obviously asleep. As a first class passenger he was was one of those loaded first, Max appeared at his shoulder.

“How are things Timmy? Have you found the in-flight entertainment? Probably too well known - you have seen these films or at least the ones you are interested in already.”

“Max, you are right, most commercial films don’t interest me - have you heard of Luca Guadagnino? He has given me a masterclass in film, today’s films are too formulaic. If you want I can take you through one that does look interesting, and describe the influences, will you have time later?”

Timothée wanted to spend time with Max. It wasn’t just the looks, like Armie,Timothee could sense there was a desire to learn, to have one’s eyes opened. Well the looks helped, but that couldn’t be a primary reason. He liked him.

Max had a couple of other celebs on the plane, he couldn’t spend all his time with Timothée. Their chats were beginning to drawn attention. He stood up and went to pay them calls, that was his job - chat them up make them feel happy. He could see he was having some effect on Timothée, the boy was very attractive, very personable perhaps he should leave that alone, he could tell his heart was with someone else.

The signs were there, an expensive gold bracelet, a recurring number on The FaceTime app, an interested but not really looking vibe. The sly smile every time a text message came in, checking the phone regularly, probably for private IG and Twitter posts. He wondered who it was. He was very lucky.

The transfer at Frankfurt was hectic, he had to make sure that three lots of luggage went onto the right flights. He was sweating, he had to run with the paperwork for one set of luggage because the plane had arrived half an hour later than expected. The connecting flight just about made, his client would have to wait six hours if the flight was missed.

After a late Lunch was served and cleared, Max had about an hour where he could relax. He went to find Timothee. He would talk to him about the film. He wanted to find out if Timothée was fucking with him. He thought he knew the answer to the question he wanted to ask already.

“Hey Max, you wanna go through a movie - you got at least an hour right? I’ve picked 'The Rider’ by Chloe Zhao. She’s a young director, Chinese, making interesting movies”

Max’s colleagues noticed he was striking up a friendship with Timothée and left him to it. They could cover for him and it was time he found himself a decent boyfriend. He normally and unerringly found married men or a fuckboi.

Timothée sat with Max and talked him through filming techniques, how shooting certain angles showed off physique and character portrayal. How character development could be created through colour of clothes, how scenes were lit and juxtaposition to other characters. Influences from other films, he showed that old films continued to influence new. Max was enthralled, he thought Timothee was taking interest in him but at the back of his head he was somehow aware that there was someone else.

The film finished, there was about an hour left of the flight. Max thought he would at least try.

“Do you…would you like to go for drink. I will only be a short while, air crew get processed very quickly.”

“I can’t Max…I have a car waiting. You look like a Norse God, surely you have someone who is waiting for you."  He took Max’s hand.  "Look, my life is complicated now. My boyfriend is not free, I can’t see him as often as I want so if I am not working I am where he is. I love him Max, he is my very heart. I might have flirted with you but I would not have gone to bed with you. If I were free I would, but I am not. If you had what I have with him you would understand. I won’t jeopardise what I have for a quick fuck or some other thing. Not making presumptions.”

He gave a rueful smile.

“Sorry.”

The plane landed smoothly, Max was professional processed Timothée’s departure, saw him through to the first class departure area and out through a side entrance, he followed him.

A car pulled up and a tall man in a baseball cap and sunglasses got out. The man positioned himself so he couldn’t be easily seen. He took the cap off, ready to embrace Timothee. Even from where he was standing he could see Timothée’s body shape change, the tall man gathered him up. They stood for a long while just holding each other. Eventually Timothée looked up into his face and reached up, they lovingly kissed. The baseball cap was back on. The tall man took his luggage, put it in the trunk and they drove off.

Max couldn’t be sure but he thought he knew who that was…


End file.
